With the advent of new automated cytology methods, cell markers that can discriminate between normal and abnormal cells should be developed. This proposed research will develop fluorescent enzyme markers including c-AMP PDase, adenylate cyclase and fluorescent immunochemical markers. These new markers will be tested in exfoliative cytology materials. This data will be collated together with morphology information to provide useful diagnostic aids.